Wenn der Regen fällt
by Mitigo
Summary: An einem regnerischem Abend bestellt sich Daniel eine Pizza, als er jedoch die Lieferantin sieht nimmt der Abend ein atemloses Ende.


Declaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und double secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Figuren sind Eigentum des Autors. 

**Wenn der Regen fällt**

Daniel trommelte ungeduldig auf den Tresen seiner Küche. Sein Blick schweifte aus dem großen Panoramafenster. Die Lichter der Stadt erhellten scheinbar noch den Horizont, aber er wusste, dass es nur eine Illusion war. Regen trommelte gegen die Scheibe. Es war nichts außer das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Regen zu hören. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er liebte Regen. In der Wüste fiel er nie, aber hier. Das Klingeln seiner Türglocke riss ihn wieder aus einen Träumen. Träumen von Sha're und der Wüste, der unendlichen Weite aus Sand. Je näher er der Tür kam, umso intensiver wurde der Geruch nach Pizza Tonno und Hawaii. Daniel drückte die Türklinke herunter und öffnete. Eine junge Frau mit weißer Kleidung, die durchnässt war, lächelte ihn an. „Guten Abend, Pizzaservice." Daniel war völlig hin und weg. Ihre dunklen Haare tropfen unablässig vor Nässe und einige Strähnen hingen wild in ihr Gesicht. Ihr weißer Anzug war völlig durchsichtig und gab einen aufregenden Anblick ihrer aufreizenden Unterwäsche frei, während sich die Pfütze auf dem Boden immer mehr ausbreitete. Als Daniel wieder in ihre rehbraunen Augen sah, war ihr Lächeln nicht mehr so sicher wie vorher und ihre Wangen hatten sich mittlerweile purpurrot verfärbt. Unsicher zupfte sie an dem durchsichtigem Stoff herum. Daniel lächelte sie mit seinem Dackelblick an. „Nass draußen, was?"_ Was redest du Idiot da eigentlich? Nass draußen? Oh man._ Aber sie lächelte ihn an und ging darauf ein. „Ja, schüttet wie aus Eimern, aber ich liebe Regen, da ist das nicht so schlimm." Die junge Frau hielt ihm die Pizzen unter die Nase, da er sie noch immer musterte. „Oh ja, natürlich. Die Pizzen hatte ich bei dem Anblick fast vergessen...Ähm....Entschuldigung...das ist mir so rausgerutscht." Ein warmes Lächeln war die Antwort. Daniel merkte gar nicht, dass er ihr das Geld gab, da er sich völlig in ihre Augen verloren hatte. „Schon gut, ist ja auch ein ziemlich provokativer Service, oder?...Das ist zu viel zu viel Geld." Daniel starrte sie immer noch fasziniert an, bis er schließlich merkte, dass sie eine Antwort erwartete. „Ähm, was?...Tut mir leid, können sie das bitte wiederholen?" 

„Ich sagte, dass sie zu viel bezahlt haben. Die Pizzen kosten keine 100$, oder sollte ich das wechseln?" Das erste Mal seit er die Tür geöffnet hatte, nahm er seine Augen von der Lieferantin. „Oh, warten Sie bitte kurz, ich habe den falschen Schein genommen." Daniel ging schell wieder in die Küche und wechsele das Geld. Als er wieder an die Tür kam, hatte sie ihre Arme um den Körper gelegt und rubbelte leicht ihre Haut. „Hier, dass stimmt so. Müssen Sie noch mehr Lieferungen austragen?" 

„Nein, Sie waren der letzte Kunde." Eine kurze Pause entstand. Daniel starrte sie wieder fasziniert an. _Hm, eigentlich ist er ja ganz süß, wie er da steht. Verwaschene Jeans, Muskelshirt, Harre verstruppelt und blaue Augen. Aber er scheint schüchtern zu sein. Was soll's, er ist unglaublich süß. _Gespannt beobachtete er, wie sie auf ihrer fein geschwungenen Unterlippe kaute. Wieder war sie es, die ihn aus seinen Träumen riss. „Also dann. Ähm, schönen Abend noch und guten Appetit!" Gerade wollte sie sich zum Gehen umdrehen, als seine Hand vorschnellte und sie am Handgelenk festhielt. Ihr Blick glitt auf seine angenehm warme Hand. Leicht verlegen ließ er sie wieder los. „Entschuldigung, aber...äh...ich...ich wollte fragen, ob Sie...ob Sie vielleicht...ähm." 

Amüsiert fing sie an zu lachen. „Oh Gott,tut mir leid, bitte denken Sie jetzt nicht, dass ich Sie auslache. Also, was wollten Sie mich fragen?" Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht auf die rechte Seite, während sie ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln schenkte. „Ob Sie rein kommen und mit mir Pizza essen wollen," antwortete er wie in Trance. Erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso?" 

„Wieso? Na ja, weil mein Kumpel Jack mir abgesagt hat, sie völlig durchnässt sind, sie sich bald erkälten werden und wir uns offensichtlich ganz gut verstehen." 

„Hm, also gut, wenn Sie mich schon so nett fragen. Ja, sehr gerne!" 

Verblüfft sah Daniel sie an. „Was? Ehrlich?" 

„Wenn das eine Einladung war, sage ich ja." Daniel trat freudig einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Stolpernd balancierte er die Pizzen auf die nächst beste Ablage. Lächelnd trat die Lieferantin in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Nervös richtete Daniel wieder alles, was auf seiner Kommode verrutscht war._ Na toll, sie wird dich gleich als einen Trottel abstempeln. Warum kann ich nicht einmal Glück haben?_ Ebenfalls nervös trat die junge Frau von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihr Blick flog durch den Raum, der sich vor ihr öffnete. Sie bemerkte den mannshohen Spiegel neben sich und betrachtete sich erstmals mit den nassen Sachen. „Oh Gott, die Sachen sind ja mehr als nur durchsichtig. Diese Klamotten sollten verboten werden." 

Daniel beobachtete, wie sie erneut an sich herumzupfte und versuchte ihre aufreizende und ebenfalls weiße Unterwäsche zu verbergen. „Och, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Ähm, möchten Sie vielleicht die Sachen gegen was Trocknes tauschen? Sie können auch duschen." 

„Das wäre wirklich sehr nett, danke." 

„Zu Ihrer rechten ist das Bad. Sie können ja schon mal duschen, während ich ein paar Sachen raussuche. Ach so, ich werde Ihnen erst mal ein Handtuch rauslegen. Ja?" Wieder lächelte sie nur, trat aber ins Bad ein. 

„Janet." Daniel kramte in einem Schrank und stieß sich an der Tür. „Autsch! Was?" 

„Janet, dass ist mein Name. Wir sollten uns vielleicht duzen." 

„Oh, na klar. Daniel." Umständlich reichte er ihr seine Hand. „Daniel? Das ist mein Lieblingsname." 

„Ja? Wieso?" 

„Weil mein süßer kleiner und gerade mal acht Monate alte Neffe so heißt. Bekomme ich jetzt das Handtuch oder werden Sie äh wirst du es behalten?" 

Daniel reichte ihr lächelnd das Frottéhandtuch und erklärte ihr kurz die Dusche, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Neugierig inspizierte sie sein Bad, öffnete Schränke und Flaschen, sowie sämtliche Kästchen, die herumstanden. 

_Eindeutig Single. Keine zweite Zahnbürste, kein Parfüm oder sonstige Accessoires. Die Hürde wäre dann also genommen. Danke Jackie, dass du krank wurdest und mich überredet hast, deinen Pizzadienst zu übernehmen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein Traumprinz die Tür öffnen würde? Und vor allem, dass er auch noch in Vancouver frei herumläuft? Es ist eindeutig mein Glückstag. Er hat wirklich alle äußeren Ideale, die ich mir gesetzt habe. Blaue Augen, dunkle Haare, Dreitage Bart, volle Lippen, muskulöser Oberkörper, braun gebrannte Haut und am klügsten wäre es, wenn ich erst mal nachforsche, ob er wirklich Single ist, ehe ich mir die Mühe mit ihm mache. Von wegen mein Prinz müsste erst gebacken werden, er ist ein lebendiges Beispiel. Außerdem scheint er sehr nett und höflich, sogar etwas schüchtern zu sein. Schüchtern, dabei schmelzen wahrscheinlich mindestens drei Frauen pro Tag in seinen Armen. Egal, den Luxus gönne ich mir heute Abend. O.K., wohin also mit den nassen Klamotten? Ne Wäschespinne oder dergleichen hat er in diesem Minibad auf jeden Fall nicht. Na ja, dann eben in die Badewanne damit._

Janet zog sich Stück für Stück aus und stellte sich schließlich in die Dusche. Kaum das sie den Hahn wieder zugedreht hatte, klopfte es auch schon leise an der Tür. „Ähm, Janet? Ich habe hier ein paar Sachen für dich. Sie werden wahrscheinlich viel zu groß sein und ich hab auch keine Unterwäsche für Frauen hier. Na ja, aber ich hier eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt als Ausgleich. Ich hoffe, dass Zeug passt einigermaßen. Äh, auf jeden Fall leg ich es dir vor die Tür. Ja?" In dem Moment, als er sich bückte, machte Janet die Tür auf. Langsam glitten seine Augen ihre nackten schlanken Beine und das Handtuch, dass sie sich umgewickelt hatte, hinauf. Wieder lächelte sie ihn an. _Wow, ich liebe dieses Lächeln jetzt schon._ Daniel stand auf und reichte ihr den Stapel. Janet begutachtete ihn kurz und zog zielstrebig die weiße Boxershorts hervor. „Schick!", meinte sie ironisch, während sie ihm grinsend die Shorts vor die Nase hielt, auf der ein kleiner Tweety abgebildet war. Daniel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Kein Grund sich zu schämen, hab ich nämlich von Sam bekommen." 

„Wer ist Sam?" Janet merkte schnell, dass sie den eifersüchtigen Tonfall nicht ganz so aus ihrer Stimme bekommen hatte, wie sie es vorhatte. 

Daniel ließ sich mit seiner Antwort mächtig Zeit und drückte ihr schmunzelnd den Stapel in die Hände. „Meine Arbeitskollegin." Er zog vor ihr die Tür zu und ließ die etwas irritierte Janet stehen. _Na ja, ich werde schon noch herausbekommen was da mit Sam läuft._ Janet inspizierte die Sachen und stellte beim Anziehen belustigt fest, dass alles so groß wie eine Zeltplane war und sie ihre zierliche Statur zweimal darin einwickeln konnte. Die Boxershorts wollte ihr immer wieder über ihre Hüften rutschen, das T-Shirt könnte ein Kleid sein, die Socken ergaben sich sogar als Kniestrümpfe, aber zum Glück lag da noch eine Jeans mit Gürtel, der die ganze Sache halten sollte. Als letztes zog sie sich das karierte Hemd über und kuschelte sich darin ein. _Mhm, es riecht eindeutig nach ihm. Verdammt gut._ Langsam trat sie aus dem Bad heraus und ging in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. Daniel wirtschaftete gerade in der Küche herum. Lächelnd trat sie zu ihm heran. „Hallo." 

„Hey, fertig?...Hm, sieht aus, wie ein paar Nummern zu groß. Setz dich schon mal auf die Couch, ich bring gleich alles." 

„Bestehst du darauf alles alleine zu tragen oder darf ich vielleicht schon die Teller mitnehmen?" 

„Tja, wenn du unbedingt möchtest, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten." 

Während Janet mit den Tellern zur Couch ging, versuchte sie das Gespräch auf Sam zu lenken. „Und Sam ist deine Kollegin?" 

„Ja, wir arbeiten zusammen. Wir sind auch gut befreundet, mehr nicht." _Umso besser._ „Und was machst du so?" Janet spielte mit einer von seinem Skulpturen, die zahlreich im Raum verteilt waren., dabei bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass Daniel bereits hinter ihr stand. „Archäologe im Cheyenne Mountain." 

Er nahm ihr die Figur wieder aus der Hand und stellte sie an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zurück. „Komm, es steht alles bereit." 

„Was macht ein Archäologe auf einem Militärstützpunkt?" 

„Ist leider geheim, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich da alte Kulturen erforsche." 

„O.K." Janet krallte sich ein Stück Pizza Tonno und biss genüsslich hinein. 

„Kann man als Pizzabote Pizza noch genießen? Ich meine, du riechst das doch die ganze Zeit." 

„Ich bin kein Pizzalieferant. Ich bin Ärztin im Hauptkrankenhaus von Vancouver. Ich habe für Jackie, meine Cousine, die Pizzen ausgetragen, weil sie krank ist." 

„Ärztinnen in durchsichtigem Weiß sieht man auch nicht alle Tage." 

Janet fing herzlich an zu lachen. „Wahre dir diesen Anblick, kommt nämlich wirklich nicht oft vor." Sie lächelte ihn leicht verführerisch an, was sie kurz darauf bereute, da sie sich heftigst an ihrem Stück Pizza verschluckte. Daniel rutschte zu ihrem Sofa und klopfte ihr kräftig auf den Rücken. Sofort hielt er ihr ein Glas Wasser hin, was sie auch dankend annahm. „Geht es wieder?" Janet sah nach oben und stieß fast mit Daniel zusammen. Wieder hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass er näher gekommen war. „Entschuldige," flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Janet verfiel seinen kristallblauen Augen und griff mit ihrer rechten Hand nach seinem Nacken. Erwartungsvoll öffnete sie ihre Lippen und kam seinem Gesicht näher. Daniel kam ihr ebenfalls entgegen, woraufhin sich ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen. Gerade wollte sich Daniel zurückziehen und den Kuss ihrer zarten Lippen noch mal schmecken, aber sie zog ihn wieder zu sich und steckte verlangend ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen, erwiderte aber dann ihren Kuss. Immer wieder schmeckten sie ihre Lippen, ließen ihre Zungen sich duellieren und zogen sich in ihrem immer intensiver werdendem Küssen zurück, um ein weiteres Mal aufeinander loszugehen. 

„Daniel, stopp!...Bitte eine kurze Pause. Ich muss kurz Luft holen." Er musste daraufhin lachen. „Wer von uns beiden hat denn damit Angefangen?" Ein warmes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fing an, kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu vereilen. „Pause...beendet...Daniel!" Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie innig. Sie fand keinen Halt mehr und gemeinsam sanken sie in die Kissen der Couch. Beide mussten lachen und rutschten in eine bequemere Lage, bevor sie erneut in einem Kuss versanken. Daniels Hand strich langsam über ihr Hemd und tauchte darunter. Ein kribbeln machte sich bei dem ersten Kontakt seiner warmen Hand auf ihren Bauch breit. Genüsslich seufzte sie, während er mit seinen Fingern ihren Bauchnabel umspielte. Janet ließ ihre Hände ebenfalls tiefer gleiten, umfasste seinen Po und massierte ihn. Als Antwort stieß Daniel seine Zunge etwas fordernder und schneller in ihre Mundhöhle. Abrupt sprang Daniel auf und lief zum Fenster. „Was ist los?" Er konnte Janets Spiegelbild in der Scheibe sehen. Sie war erhitzt, ihr Brustkorb senkte und hob sich schneller als normal. „Weißt du, ich bin ziemlich ausgehungert, was Sex betrifft und ich denke, dass es falsch wäre jetzt über dich herzufallen." Janet stand mittlerweile hinter ihm und drehte ihn zu sich um. Ihre Augen wirkten schwarz und ihre Stimme klang tiefer und verführerischer als vorher. „Und wenn ich das möchte?" Sie zog ihn langsam am Kragen zu sich herunter, da sie gut zwei Köpfe kleiner war als er. „Aber wir kennen uns kaum." 

„Dann sollten wir uns kennen lernen. Es gibt ja auch die Körpersprache. Nicht wahr?" Janet drückte ihren Unterleib gegen seinen, um ihre Worte etwas zu unterstreichen. Sie spürte sofort, dass er sehr erregt war. Ihre Hände tasteten unter sein Shirt und zogen es ihm aus. Beeindruckt stich sie seine Muskeln entlang, die sich unter ihren streichelnden Fingern zusammenzogen. Daniel, der sie bis jetzt nur beobachtet hatte, griff um ihre Taille und zog sie noch näher an sich. Mit der anderen Hand glitt er wieder unter ihre Sachen und streichele ihren Rücken. Er spürte Janets Lippen, die sich gerade an seiner Brustwarze festsaugten. Daniel nahm ihre forschenden Hände von seinem Oberkörper und streckte sie in die Höhe. Kurz und schmerzlos zog er Hemd und T-Shirt über ihren Kopf. Gerade als sie sich ihm entgegen beugte, um ihn zu küssen, hob Daniel sie hoch und ging mit ihr zur Couch zurück, wo er Janet hinlegte. 

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung legte er sich auf ihren Körper, schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Freudig bog Janet ihren Oberkörper, beim ersten Kontakt ihres Busens mit seinem Körper, entgegen. 

Daniels Lippen verteilten kleine Küsse hinabwandernd auf ihrem Hals zu ihren harten Brüsten. Als er mit seinem Mund ihre Brustwarze umspielte und seine rechte Hand die andere Brust massierte fing er kurz an zu kichern. „Was ist?", stöhnte sie kaum hörbar. „Die sind...echt drollig." Jetzt musste sich auch lachen. „So, so, drollig. Ich hätte da noch was viel drolligeres weiter unten." 

„Nicht so ungeduldig." Daniels Lippen bahnten sich ihren Weg weiter runter, wo er noch mit ihrem Bauchnabel spielte. Seine Hände knöpften die Jeans auf, während sein Mund dieser Spur folgte. Janet hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen und er zog Shorts und Jeans mit einem Mal aus. Erwartend spreizte sie ihre Schenkel für ihn. Er hatte sich vor sie gehockt und streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel aufwärts. Ihr Körper streckte sich ihm immer mehr entgegen. Heiße Schauer ließen ihren Körper erzittern. Seine Hände fühlten sich wie heißes Feuer an, dass sie Brandmarken wollte. Ein leises Wimmern drang aus ihrer Kehle. Statt sich auf sie zu legen, drückte er ihre Schenkel wieder zusammen, rollte ihren Körper auf die Seite und kuschelte sich an ihren Rücken. Daniels Hände strichen ihre Schenkel entlang, woraufhin sie ihren Po gegen seine Quelle der Erregung drückte. „Zieh dich endlich aus, Daniel," flehte sie ihn an. Statt dessen schob er seine Hand von hinten zwischen ihre Schenkel und erforschte ihre feuchte Spalte. Janet fing an ihr Becken unter seinem rhythmischen Streicheln vor und zurück zu bewegen. Er rieb leicht mit seinem Daum ihren Kitzler und führte einen Finger in ihre Öffnung. Zur gleichen Zeit strichen Daniels Lippen ihren Nacken entlang und liebkosten ihn leicht, während seine andere Hand wieder zu ihrer Brust glitt. Ihre Hände glitten zu ihrer Scheide und drückten seine Hand tiefer und fester in sie hinein. Der Rhythmus ihres Beckens wurde gleichzeitig mit ihrem Atem schneller und unkontrollierter. 

Daniel führte einen weiteren Finger in sie ein und stieß ein paar mal fest in sie ein, während er den Druck auf ihren Kitzler noch weiter steigerte. 

Sämtliche Muskeln ihres Körpers zogen sich unter seinen Berührungen zusammen, die ein unbeschreiblich schönes Kribbeln durch sie hindurchfluten ließen. Ihr Atem steigerte sich noch mehr und wurde zunehmend lauter. 

Die Hitze die Daniel in ihr auslöste wurde immer unerträglicher, sodass sie versuchte seinen Berührungen zu entkommen. Sie griff nach der Lehne der Couch und versuchte sich hochzuziehen, aber sein Griff und die damit verbundene Lust war zu groß, um ihr wirklich entkommen zu wollen. 

Plötzlich machte sich das Gefühl leichter zu werden in ihr breit und so gab sie sich heftig zuckend und zitternd dem Orgasmus hin. Daniel zog seine Hand wieder zurück, umarmte und liebkoste sie zärtlich. Janet drehte sich zu ihm um und beobachtete das schnelle Auf- und Abheben seines Brustkorbes. Ein Finger umspielte seinen Bauchnabel und fuhr die leichte streifenartige Behaarung vom Bauchnabel zur Jeans hinab. Ihre Finger knöpften schnell seine Hose auf. Sie richtete sich auf und half ihm aus Jeans und Shorts. Endlich aus dem engen Gefängnis befreit richtete sich sein Penis auf. Janet beugte sich darüber und fing an rhythmisch mit ihrer geschlossenen Hand sein Glied auf und ab zu streicheln und zu reiben, während ihre Zunge zärtlich seine Eichel umspielte. Daniel hielt den explosionsartigen Druck nicht mehr aus und hob sie hoch, griff sich ein paar Kissen und eine Decke, die er unordentlich auf den Boden ausbreitete. Sein hartes Glied drückte gegen Janets Margen, so dass sie freiwillig von seinem Arm rutschte und es sich auf der Decke gemütlich machte. Daniel stand noch immer vor ihr und beobachtete sie, versuchte sich jedes Detail ihres makellosen Körpers einzuprägen. Janet streckte sehnsüchtig ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Er nahm ihre Hände, kniete sich vor sie und übte kurz Druck auf ihren Unterleib aus, ehe er in die feuchte, heiße und enge Öffnung eindrang. Er wäre am liebsten schon jetzt gekommen, ihre Nähe wurde immer unerträglicher. Daniel schluckte seine aufsteigende Lust, sich gehen zu lassen, runter und drang tiefer in sie ein. Ihr Oberkörper bog sich ihm entgegen und ihre Hände streckten sich nach ihm aus, bedeuteten ihm zu ihr runter zu kommen, um das Verlangen ihres Mundes zu stillen. Er lächelte sie an und schob, nach einem kleinen Kuss, sein Becken rhythmisch vor und zurück, manchmal so weit, dass er fast aus ihr herausglitt und sich dann wieder tief in ihr niederließ. Daniel konnte spüren, wie nervös sie jedes Mal wurde, wenn er sich unendlich langsam in ihr bewegte. Er merkte aber auch, dass es ihm dann immer schwerer fiel sich zu beherrschen. Janet hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern gelegt und versuchte ihn zu einem langsameren Tempo zu bewegen. „Bitte, Daniel," winselte sie immer wieder. Er nahm wieder ihre Hände und legte sie in der Nähe ihres Kopfes auf die Decke, wo sich ihre Hände mit seinen vereinigten. Er schlug ein quälend langsameres Tempo ein und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Janets Winseln steigerte sich immer mehr, bis sie schließlich kam. Ihre Muskeln umschlossen und massierten dabei sein Glied noch mehr, so dass sein Atem sich ebenfalls hörbar steigerte. Nach ein paar schnelleren Stößen ergoss er sich dann in ihr. Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihren durch Schweiß glänzenden Bauch und ließ seine Muskeln erschlaffen. Überglücklich umarmte und streichelte sie ihn. Janet krabbelte unter ihm hervor, schnappte sich eine weitere Decke von seinem Sofa und machte sämtliche Lichter in seiner Wohnung aus. Daniel wartete schon ungeduldig, aber sichtlich schläfrig auf sie. Janet breitete die Decke über ihn aus und griff sich noch ein paar Kissen. Daniel hielt die Decke für sie hoch, damit sie drunter kriechen konnte. Nachdem sie alles gerichtet hatten, kuschelten sie sich aneinander und schliefen ein. 

The End 

Ich hoffe diese Fanfic hat euch gefallen. Anmerkungen und Kritik wird gerne von mir entgegen genommenJ. 


End file.
